mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart Wii U
Mario Kart Wii U is a Mario Kart game for Wii U. It was a launch title. Characters Default *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Peach (Medium) *Toad (Light) *Yoshi (Light) *Wario (Heavy) *DK (Heavy) *Bowser (Heavy) Unlockable *Luma (Light) *Daisy (Medium) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Heavy) *Baby Mario (Light) *Baby Luigi (Light) *Baby Peach (Light) *Baby Daisy (Light) *Baby Waluigi (Light) *Baby Wario (Light) *Birdo (Medium) *Toadette (Light) *Waluigi (Heavy) *Dry Bones (Light) *Koopa (Light) *Paratroopa (Light) *Diddy Kong (Medium) *Dixie Kong (Medium) *Funky Kong (Heavy) *Rosalina (Medium) *Dry Bowser (Heavy) *Shy Guy (Light) *Bowser Jr. (Medium) *Goomba (Light) *Baby Dry Bowser (Light) *T.T. (Medium) *Drumstick (Heavy) *Baby Rosalina (Light) *Master Luma (Light) *Hammer Bro (Medium) *Mii (Kart Size Depending on Size of Mii) *Wiggler (Medium) *Lakitu (Red Shell) (Light) *Honey Bee (Medium) *Toadsworth (Light) *King Boo (Heavy) *Boo (Light) *Petey Piranha (Heavy) *Tiny Kong (Light) Karts ﻿Single-Racer Default *Red Jet (Mario) *Poltergust 5000 (Luigi) *Heart Racer (Peach) *Shroom Dasher (Toad) *Egg Runner (Yoshi) *Wario Car (Obvious) *Barrel Racer (DK) *Flame Rocket (Bowser) *Flowers Deluxe (Daisy) *Stroller Racer (All babies) *Vaccum Runner (Birdo) *Shroom Zoomer (Toadette) *Cheater-Mobile (Waluigi) *Dry Bomber (Dry Bones; Retro Kart) *Shell Shocker (Koopa) *Flying Shell (Paratroopa) *Barrel Scotsman (Diddy Kong; Homage to Barrel Train & Flying Scotsman) *Bayou Racer (Dixie Kong) *Wave Ripper (Funky Kong) *Elite Spacer (Rosalina) *Bone Rocket (Dry Bowser) *No Face (Shy Guy) *Painted Kart (Bowser Jr.) *Stomp Booster (Goomba) *Stomp Flyer (Para-Goomba) *Clock Kart (T.T.) *Winged Kart (Drumstick) *Standard Kart (All racers) Unlockable (All retro karts) *B Dasher (Mario) *Poltergust 4000 (Luigi) *Royale (Peach) *Shroom (Toad) *Egg 1 (Yoshi) *Brute (Wario) *Rambi Rider (DK) *Tyrant (Bowser) *Flower Power (Daisy) *Zipper (Waluigi) *Classic Kart (any Character) Double-Racer (Retro karts; Select Mario Characters only) *Red Fire (Mario & Luigi) *Green Fire (Luigi & Mario) *Heart/Bloom Coach (Peach & Daisy) *Turbo Yoshi/Birdo (Yoshi & Birdo) *Goo Goo/Rattle Buggy (Baby Mario & Baby Luigi) *Heart/Flower Buggy (Baby Peach & Baby Daisy) *Koopa Dasher/Para Wing (Koopa & Paratroopa) *Wario Car (Wario & Waluigi) *DK Jumbo (DK & Diddy Kong) *Koopa King (Bowser & Bowser Jr.) *Grand Star (Rosalina and Luma) *Power Star (Baby Rosalina and Master Luma) *Diddy Kong Racing Car (T.T. and Drumstick) *Toad/Toadette Kart (Toad & Toadette) *Piranha/Boo Pipes (Petey Piranha & King Boo) Parade Kart (Any Character) Custom Bikes *Standard Bike (All Racers) *Mushroom Bike (Toad) *Super Bike (Anyone) *Wario Bike (Wario) From Mario Kart Wii *Shroom Bike (Toadette) *Waluigi Bike (Waluigi) *Bit Bike (Retro Bike) *Bullet Bike (Retro Bike) *Sugarscoot (Retro Bike) *Barrel Bike (Donkey Kong) *Zip Zip (Retro Bike) Unlockable Bikes *Flame Runner (Retro Bike) Courses ﻿Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit *Yoshi Forest *Goomba Beach *Toadette Circuit Flower Cup *Toad Circuit *Delfino Beach *Daisy Highway *Waluigi's Powerhouse Junction Star Cup *Sarassaland *Mushtona International Speedway *Luigi Circuit *Lylat System Special Cup *Wario Stadium *Bowser's Castle *Fire Field *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *N64 Toad's Turnpike *GBA Boo Lake *DS Figure 8 Circuit *SNES Choco Island 1 Banana Cup *3DS Toad Circuit *WII Moonview Highway *SNES Mario Circuit 4 *DS Shroom Ridge Leaf Cup *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *N64 Yoshi Valley *WII Toad Factory *DD Mushroom City Lightning Cup *N64 Royal Raceway *SNES Bowser Castle 2 *GCN Wario Colosseum *GBA Lakeside Park Items Standard *﻿Green Shell *Red Shell *Banana *Fake Item Box *Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Boo *Triple Banana *Triple Green Shell *Triple Red Shell *Bomb-omb *Blue Shell *Bullet Bill *Blooper *POW Block *Cloud *Star *Thunderbolt Racer-Exclusive (Most are new) *Fireball - Burns whoever it hits (Mario) *Thunderhand - EMP Effect (Luigi, Baby Luigi) *Heart Shield - Deflects items (Peach) *Poison Mushroom - Slows whoever hits it (Toad) *Egg - Same as Red Shell, spews items when it hits (Yoshi & Birdo) *Metal Shard - Briefly shuts down engine (Wario) *Barrel - Squishes anyone unlucky to be hit (DK) *Firebreath - Incinerates target (Bowser) *Bottle - Same as Green Shell (All babies) *Flower Nuke - Just a Bomb-omb with a wider blast radius (Daisy) *Flash-Bang Mushroom - Briefly disorients racers (Toadette) *Eggplant Carpet Bomb - Calls an airstrike that knocks players into the air (Waluigi) *Black Shell - Explodes when it hits racer (Koopa & Para-Troopa) *Hat Trick - Causes Diddy to swap places with the leader (Diddy Kong) *Beret Throw - Same as standard shells (Dixie Kong) *Boogie Board - Causes racers to flip (Funky Kong) *Luma Power - Longer version of Star (Rosalina, Baby Rosalina) *Bone Rush - Similar to Pokemon move (Dry Bones) *Bone Shell - Same as Bowser Shell (Dry Bowser) *Majore's Mask - Makes Shy Guy invisible (Shy Guy) *Paintbrush - More effective version of Blooper (Bowser Jr.) *Shoe Throw - Causes racers to get very angry & very slow (Goomba & Para-Goomba) *Oil Stick - That slips the racers. (T.T.) *Chicken Leg - Hits the racers. (Drumstick) *Sword Beam - Same as standard shells (Link) *Shiek - Makes Zelda turn into Shiek & increases speed for a short time (Zelda) *Dark Portal - Sends target to the Mirror Cersion of the track (Ganon) *Thunderbolt - Pikachu makes the target "blast off" (Obvious) *Suck - Steals item (Kirby) *Cannon Blast - All racers ahead of Samus sky-high (Samus Aran) *Super Dash - Makes the user go Super FAST! (Sonic) *Honeycomb - That slips the racers. (Banjo) *Fire Arrow - That shoots the racers. (Conker) *Grand Star - A mix between the Mega Mushroom and Star. (Baby Rosalina, Rosilina) . Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games